Blackelfs
by La Triade
Summary: L'histoire des Animorphs revisitée, UA, hétéro, slash Binôme KalariKeres
1. Marco

BlackElfs

Par Kalari et Keres

Base : Animorphs

Genre : UA, futur slash, hétéro (pour une fois plus d'hétéro que de slash, c'est rare avec nous, profitez en !)

Disclaimer : Pas à nous, tout à K. A. Applegate. 

Chapitre 1

Quand la nuit arrive,

Et la Pleine Lune…

Tu te transformes, mon amour.

Et tes " Je t'aime " me font peur, et frémir

De désir…

Quand les Ombres arrivent,

Et m'emportent avec elles, 

Toi tu restes et tu attends…

Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? 

Moi, je n'attend que ça…

Je voudrais te tuer, je voudrais te haïr…

Mais je ne peux pas…

Comprends-moi, je t'aime

Et j'aime ce que tu es.

Et je le déteste…

Pleine Lune, 

Laisse-moi et… Mer...credi ! Il m'énerve ce passage ! A chaque fois je me plante !

- Quand on est doué, c'est pour la vie, Marco !

- C'est bon, Rachel, ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

- Heu, dites, ce n'est pas pour vous interrompre, mais ça fait cinq fois qu'on la refait. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, j'en ai plein les bottes, intervient Jake de derrière sa batterie.

Il laisse tomber ses baguettes et s'appuie contre le mur. Tobias soupire et s'assoie sur un tabouret, sa guitare sur les genoux. Il nous regarde nous disputer, Rachel et moi, pendant un moment avant de soupirer à nouveau.

- Je me demande vraiment comment vous faites pour avoir l'air si sincères quand vous chantez votre 'amour' alors que vous passez votre temps à vous crier dessus.

Du coup, nous arrêtons de nous disputer pour le foudroyer du regard. Il sourit d'un air ironique avant de se pencher sur sa guitare. Cela fait trois heures que nous répétons pour notre premier concert. Enfin, concert... plutôt l'animation d'une soirée. Rachel nous a annoncé la nouvelle hier. Son père, qui travaille dans la télévision, a été chargé d'organiser une soirée pour l'anniversaire de son patron et a pensé à nous. 

Cela fait un an que nous avons monté notre groupe, les BlackElfs. Pourquoi BlackElfs, je n'en sais rien, mais ça sonne bien, non ? Bref, nous avons monté un groupe de rock et notre répertoire va du morbide au gore en passant par le surnaturel et même, j'avoue, quelques chansons d'amour.

Tapez pas ! On est loin de chanter du Lorie, la preuve, elles finissent mal pour la plupart. Nos chansons, je veux dire, pas celles de Lorie. De toute façon, le jour où elle en fera une qui ne parle pas de petites fleurs ou de petits oiseaux, les dinosaures seront de retour ! 

Bref, au départ, c'était surtout pour passer le temps, les cours étant d'un ennui mortel et les devoirs que l'on nous donne d'une facilité affligeante. Nous les avons toujours finis en très peu de temps et par conséquent nous n'avons plus rien à faire après. A force, le cinéma et les jeux vidéo, que nous terminons en deux temps trois mouvements, nous ont lassés. 

Je vous entends marmonner d'ici. " C'est quoi ces gars qui arrivent à tout faire alors que moi je planche pendant des heures sur une dissertation pour ramasser une sale note " que vous vous dites. 

Ne vous affolez pas, vous êtes tout à fait normaux, c'est nous qui ne le sommes pas. Normaux, je veux dire. En fait, nous sommes ce qu'on appelle des surdoués. Oui, tous les quatre. 

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Marco. Physiquement, je ne suis pas très grand. Bon d'accord, je suis même plutôt petit, mais je compense par ma beauté fascinante et mon intellect supérieur. Ok, je suis un surdoué. Mais en fait, je suis supérieur aux autres surdoués, disons que je suis un mégadoué. 

J'ai de magnifiques cheveux bruns, longs et brillants, qui m'arrivent au milieu du dos, de grands yeux noirs ourlés de longs cils que bien des filles m'envient, une bouche pleine et sensuelle dont le sourire lumineux dévoile de belles dents blanches et régulières, une peau brune douce et veloutée. Et pour couronner le tout, ma modestie proverbiale illumine ce monde et même ceux d'à côté. Bien, après ce modeste aperçu de ma glorieuse personne, je vais vous parler un peu des autres membres du groupe. 

D'abord il y a Jake, le batteur, mon meilleur ami. Il est grand, _lui_, beau aussi avec ses cheveux châtains coupés courts et ses yeux bleus. Il a toujours l'air très sérieux, et il l'est, mais moi qui le connais comme si je l'avais fait, ce qui est presque le cas, vu qu'on se connaît depuis qu'on a l'âge de baver, c'est à dire depuis toujours, je peux dire qu'il peut faire des conneries plus grandes que lui. Je le sais, j'étais là. 

J'étais là quand il a arrosé le chien de sa voisine de peinture rose indélébile. Il a fallu tondre le pauvre petit roquet. Mais faut dire aussi que ce clebs était infernal et que Jake avait un petit coup dans le nez. Oui, mesdames, messieurs, mon pote PEUT se bourrer la gueule ! 

Sinon, il est intelligent (normal, c'est un surdoué), loyal, fidèle (non, ce n'est pas un chien), courageux et bourré de talents divers et variés. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est mon meilleur ami. 

Ensuite, il y a Rachel, sa cousine. A croire qu'il y a quelque chose dans leurs gènes. Après tout, deux surdoués dans la même famille, et proches en plus, ça fait un peu beaucoup. Donc, Rachel a de loooongs cheveux blonds, de graaaands yeux bleus, un physique de mannequin et un caractère de chien.

Elle prend la mouche pour un rien et ne supporte pas qu'on la prenne pour une minette sans cervelle. Ce qui arrive assez souvent à cause de son physique. Mais elle détrompe très vite les inconscients (ou imbéciles, suivant le point de vue) qui commettent cette regrettable erreur. En général, quand ils se réveillent à l'hôpital, ils évitent pendant un moment tout ce qui porte des cheveux blonds. 

Je l'adore. On n'arrête pas de se disputer, on ne peut pas s'en empêcher, mais je l'adore. Que le monde serait vide sans Rachel ! Si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer !

Enfin, il y a Tobias, un grand type très mince mais musclé. Attention, ce n'est pas une mauviette. Certains types au lycée s'en sont vite aperçus quand ils ont tenté de le bizuter à son arrivée. Oui, on ne le connaît que depuis deux ans. Il a perdu ses parents et est venu s'installer dans notre ville chez son oncle. Un salaud son oncle, d'ailleurs… 

Bref, oui, donc, où étais-je ? Ah, oui. Donc, les brutes du lycée ont voulu lui fourrer la tête dans les toilettes et c'est eux qui se sont retrouvé à quatre pattes le nez plongé dans les chiottes. Jake, qui entrait à ce moment là, a vu Tobias regarder avec satisfaction les cro-magnons qui s'enfuyaient, les cheveux et le visage trempés. Il lui a jeté un regard étonné auquel Tobias a répondu par un haussement d'épaules. Jake lui a souri et tendu la main. Tobias l'a regardé, étonné, avant de sourire à son tour et de la lui serrer. 

Plus tard, les 'caïds' sont revenus en force et ont attendu Tobias à la sortie. Manque de bol pour eux, il était avec Jake et à eux deux ils n'ont eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de ces idiots. Moi, j'étais à côté et je comptais les points. 

Non, je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je me bats très bien ! Mais je n'aime pas trop ça et ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. 

Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Nous sommes tous ceintures noires de quelque chose. Judo, karaté, kendo, taekwondo. Jake et Tobias sont en plus très doués à l'escrime. 

Voilà, c'est comme ça que Tobias à rejoint notre petite bande de surdoués. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a lancé l'idée du groupe. 

Je reviens donc au groupe et à la soirée qui est fixée samedi soir, c'est à dire dans trois jours. Et nous sommes presque prêts. Il n'y a que ce fichu passage de cette fichue chanson qui me pose problème. Bon sang mais QUI a eut l'idée idiote de parler de loups-garous ?

- Heu, c'est toi, Marco.

Je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule. Ils me regardent tous, amusés. Oups, j'ai dû parler à voix haute. 

- Ah bon ? Et bien la prochaine fois que j'ai une merveilleuse idée dans le , vous me pincez, d'accord ?

- Sans problème. Mais tu vas avoir des bleus partout, vu que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire des bêtises. 

- Rachel, pour ta gouverne, ce ne sont pas des bêtises mais des pensées hautement philosophiques derrière lesquelles se cachent au minimum dix secondes de réflexion. 

- Tu vois ! Des bêtises.

- Rachel, voyons, tu me connais mieux que ça ! Tu sais bien que dix secondes pour moi, ça équivaut à dix minutes pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas la chance d'avoir un cerveau aussi développé que le mien !

Ils me regardent tous d'un air mi-amusé, mi-épuisé. Je leur fais un grand sourire made in Marco et je reprends d'un air joyeux.

- Allez les gars, y faut qu'on y arrive, samedi on doit casser la baraque !

Ils se redressent tous et reprennent leur instrument, micro, etc. J'attrape le mien (de micro) et je commence à chanter. Ce coup-ci, j'y arriverai ! Ou je ne m'appelle plus Marco ! 

A suivre...

Bon. Ben voilà le premier chapitre. 

C'est pas terrible, mais (pour notre défense) ça fait un moment que ça traîne dans notre ordi, alors on s'est dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose...

L'écriture n'est vraiment pas terrible, mais c'est une de nos premières fics, alors... 

Comment ça, ça n'excuse rien ? Mais, mais, mais... Mais c'est méchant ! 

Enfin bref. Si quelqu'un passe par là, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un commentaire ! 


	2. Rachel

**BlackElfs**

**Par Kalari et Keres**

Base: Animorphs

Genre: UA, hétéro, slash (pour une fois plus hétéro que slash, profitez-en, c'est rare avec nous !)

Disclaimer: pas à nous, tout à K. A. Applegate.

**Chapitre 2**

Je m'appelle Rachel.

Et pour l'instant je suis une ado hyper stressée qui vient enfin de réussir à convaincre son cousin de mettre du mascara.

Je m'explique. Avec trois autres surdoués (quoique pour un…) nous avons monté un groupe de rock. Il y a mon cousin, Jake, le batteur, un grand blond aux yeux bleus plutôt beau gosse (qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi, encore ?) TRES beau gosse et sérieux. Son meilleur pote, Marco, est notre chanteur. Que dire à propos de Marco ? Il est assez mignon, bon d'accord, il est VRAIMENT très mignon, mais ne lui dites pas, il a déjà un ego surdéveloppé, il ne faut pas en rajouter. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ses grands yeux et ses longs cheveux sombres, il a vraiment beaucoup de charme. Mais voilà, l'ego de Marco doit bien pouvoir remplir six ou sept systèmes solaires.

Et puis il y a Tobias… Tobias, grand, fin mais musclé, cheveux mi-longs blonds cendrés, avec de grands yeux vert feuille fascinants, et du sex-appeal de quoi ouvrir une boutique… Il est taciturne et ne parle pas beaucoup, a souvent l'air triste et sourit rarement. Mais quand il le fait... Ouah. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. On dirait Apollon descendu de l'Olympe, une vraie merveille.

C'est notre guitariste.

Et puis il y a moi, Rachel, blonde, grands yeux bleus, et, c'est vrai, jolie. Et avec une assez belle voix pour être la chanteuse de notre groupe. Groupe dont la première représentation est ce soir...

Ca y est, je stresse ! En fait, c'est l'animation de la soirée d'anniversaire du patron de mon père. Comme il commence (ou plutôt continue) à se faire vieux, il fallait quelque chose qui fasse assez jeune. Mon père, l'organisateur, a pensé à nous. Et voilà pourquoi j'ai dû passer deux semaines à traîner trois mecs pas vraiment consentants de magasins en magasins entre les répétitions pour nous trouver des tenues adéquates.

Mission accomplie. Jake est habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une courte veste sans manches de la même matière ouverte sur son torse musclé.

Marco porte, lui aussi, un pantalon de cuir noir mais avec une chaîne qui va de la poche avant à la poche arrière droite. Il a par dessus une chemise blanche ouverte qui lui arrive sous les fesses. Le blanc immaculé fait un contraste saisissant avec sa peau mate et le noir de son pantalon.

Tobias a un pantalon identique à ceux des deux autres et un débardeur noir qui lui fait presque une deuxième peau tellement il lui moule tous ses muscles fins mais fermes et… on se calme, Rachel ! Déjà que pour lui faire son tatoo j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade !

Il (son tatoo) représente un serpent qui s'enroule autour de son poignet (droit, au cas où ça vous intéresse).

Nous en avons tous un (de tatoo). Celui de Jack est un dragon qui serpente sur son torse, Marco a un signe celtique sur la clavicule, et moi j'en ai un sur la hanche juste au dessus de ma longue jupe taille basse noire fendue des deux côtés. Je la porte sur des bottes de cuir noir qui me montent au-dessus des genoux et avec un petit top noir à longues manches noires et transparentes qui font comme des voiles autour de mes bras.

Heureusement que mon père est habitué à mes extravagances parce que sinon, il aurait une attaque en nous voyant habillés comme ça.

Ou la la ! On doit être sur scène dans cinq minutes ! Je remonte les manches de Marco, remet du mascara à Jake, me remaquille, vérifie la sono, essaie de ne pas regarder Tobias qui est en train de brancher sa guitare il est à quatre pattes il a de ces fesses… trop tard, j'ai regardé !

Les premiers accords retentissent et Marco commence à chanter…

_Lumière de la nuit,_

_Astre des Ténèbres,_

_Flambeau nocturne,_

_Reine des Ombres,_

_Ô Lune…_

Je balaie la salle du regard. Tous les yeux sont fixés sur nous. Même si j'ai l'habitude d'être regardée, là c'est quand même un peu impressionnant. Oups, c'est à moi de chanter.

_Si belle, si pure, _

_Ô Lune,_

_Si ronde, si fine,_

_Ô Lune, regarde,_

_Regarde, Œil d'argent,_

_Regarde, regarde les hommes_

_Qui lancent vers toi_

_Leurs prières et leurs secrets…_

Pendant que Marco prends la suite, je remarque que les regards des hommes sont braqués sur moi pendant que ceux des femmes dévorent les garçons des yeux. Normal, me direz-vous. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques tous les trois. Jake, les yeux fermés qui frappe sur sa batterie, (Eh ! y'a même un mec qui le reluque), Marco qui chante avec force son couplet, et Tobias. Tobias qui s'emporte sur sa guitare, laissant enfin s'exprimer son caractère passionné. (Kal : Mais COMMENT j'ai pu écrire ça ?)

Les femmes de l'assistance ne le quittent pas des yeux, et ça m'énerve ! Elles peuvent regarder tant qu'elles veulent Jake et Marco, mais elles n'ont pas intérêt à s'approcher de Tobias ! Ca m'énerve ! Moi qui n'ai d'habitude peur de rien, je n'ose pas aller me déclarer à Tobias. Et lui qui ne fait rien !

Aussi bien, je ne l'intéresse pas du tout. Après tout, la seule personne à qui il se confie, c'est sa guitare. Il n'y a que lui pour faire ça, avoir une conversation avec une guitare !

_Entends-tu leurs voix si faibles ?_

_Entends-tu leurs plaintes, leurs pleurs ?_

_Les entends-tu, Reine glacée ?_

_Ris-tu dans ton lit de velours_

_De leurs cris pathétiques ?_

_Pleures-tu sous tes voiles noirs_

_Sur l'humanité qui se perd ?_

Héla, doucement ! C'est déjà à moi ? J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que j'ai failli louper mon couplet. Allez Rachel, concentre-toi, tu as un concert à assurer, ce n'est pas le moment de psycoter sur tes sentiments pour Tobias !

_Ô Lune,_

_Toi qui brille, sereine, au firmament,_

_Toi qui, si froide, illumine_

_Les ténèbres qui m'entourent,_

_M'entends-tu hurler vers toi ?_

Marco reprend avec moi :

_M'entends-tu crier vers toi ?_

_M'entends-tu mourir d'amour_

_Pour un être aussi blanc,_

_Aussi beau, aussi froid_

_Que toi ?_

La chanson finie, l'assistance applaudit à tout rompre. Nous commençons aussitôt le deuxième morceau.

Le « concert » terminé, et après trois rappels, nous nous changeons dans les coulisses (le salon du patron). Je suis en train de me remaquiller de façon un peu moins voyante pendant que Tobias et Marco se changent et que Jake essaye vainement d'enlever du waterproof avec de l'eau.

Lui prêter mon démaquillant serait envisageable vu que c'est moi qui ais insisté pour lui en mettre. Je suis en train de réfléchir à cette importante décision quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je lance le démaquillant à Jack qui a relevé la tête, lui conseille d'aller se démaquiller à coté et vérifie que je suis complètement habillée avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Derrière il y a un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

"Oui, c'est pour quoi ?"

"Je pourrais vous parler ?"

"A moi ?"

"A vous et aux autres membres du groupe."

"Entrez. Je vais les chercher."

"Merci."

J'appelle les autres et ils arrivent illico (que j'aime les garçons obéissants !). J'offre à boire à notre invité et Jake lui demande ce qu'il vient faire là.

"Je suis découvreur de talents et je travaille pour une grande maison de production. J'aimerai que vous fassiez un essai en studio qui pourrait déboucher, avec l'accord de vos parents, sur un contrat..."

**A suivre…**

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup à Jinako-chan, Fisou, Mellyna Yanou, CassieBlack et Marco, Liaul et Candya pour leurs reviews, elles nous ont vraiment fait très très plaisir !**

**Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Kiss!**

**Kalari & Keres**

**PS: Pardon pour l'attente, on va essayer de faire plus vite pour le chapitre 3, promis ! A!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackElfs**

**Par Kalari et Keres**

Chapitre 3 

Je m'appelle Tobias.

Et je vais peut être devenir une star. Heureusement pour moi, je ne serai pas en tête d'affiche. Même si je suis un membre du groupe à part entière, les gens reconnaissent plutôt les chanteurs que les guitaristes.

Pareil pour Jake, notre batteur. Ce qui convient à tout le monde, car ni Jake ni moi aimons vraiment être le centre de l'attention. Par contre, Marco et Rachel, c'est une autre paire de chaussettes.

Marco est capable de foncer n'importe où, tête baissée pour obtenir le moindre petit sourire ou soupir de la part de l'assistance, et il réussit plutôt bien. Bon d'accord, très bien, même.

Quant à Rachel, on dirait que partout où elle va, elle a un projecteur braqué sur elle et que tout le monde la regarde. Il suffit de la voir pour comprendre pourquoi. Toujours coiffée, habillée et maquillée comme une reine, elle a une classe et un charme naturel enivrant qui fait enrager les femmes et ensorcelle les hommes.

Comment ça, je prends mon cas pour une généralité ? Pas du tout, je les vois bien se retourner sur elle dans la rue et la déshabiller du regard comme les cochons lubriques qu'ils sont ! Je sais, je sais, je m'enflamme, on dirait Marco. Pourtant d'ordinaire, je suis un garçon très calme, mais dès qu'il s'agit de Rachel… Je m'énerve.

Nos parents nous ont donné leur accord. Enfin, pour mon oncle, ça n'a pas été très difficile, il s'en fout royalement. Pour les trois autres, ça a été un peu plus dur, mais vu qu'ils n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête… Enfin, sauf Marco. Son père ne s'est pas remis de la mort de sa mère et vit dans son monde, je ne sais même pas s'il a compris ce que lui disait son fils.

On est allés au studio pour faire un essai. Bien sur, on stressait à mort mais on essayait de le cacher. Rachel et Marco passaient leur temps à se chamailler, Jake et moi faisions de notre mieux pour avoir l'air décontracté. Cassie, la petite amie de Jake, nous avait accompagnés et lui tenait la main. Je la voyais essayer de retenir des petites grimaces tellement Jake lui broyait les doigts. Finalement elle se dégagea et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

On est entrés dans le studio. L'homme qui nous avait parlé le jour du concert nous a accueillis, accompagné d'un autre type. Ils se sont présentés, l'autre homme était un producteur. Ils nous ont expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire et nous ont mis à l'aise.

N'empêche que quand nous avons vu la salle où nous allions chanter et la vitre qui nous séparait des gens qui allaient nous écouter, le trac est revenu en quatrième vitesse. Nous nous sommes installés, on se jetait des regards inquiets, et quand on a eu fini d'accorder nos instruments et de s'échauffer, on a entendu une voix sortir d'un haut-parleur qui nous a fait sursauter.

Très bien, les enfants, c'est quand vous voulez.

Nous nous sommes regardés et Jake a donné le signal du départ. Aussitôt, nous nous sommes sentis mieux et nous avons commencé à jouer. Au fur et à mesure, nous rentrions dans la musique et nous nous détendions.

Marco et Rachel ont commencé à chanter la chanson du loup-garou, ils étaient encore plus convaincants qu'aux répétitions. Cela m'a serré le cœur une seconde avant que je me rappelle qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler le reste du temps. Et puis, ils sont radicalement différents, mis à part qu'ils adorent se faire remarquer. Mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

Oui mais on dit aussi 'qui se ressemble s'assemble'. Dans ce cas, elle et moi, c'est foutu. N'empêche, ça ferait de l'audimat, si la chanteuse de BlackElfs sortait avec son guitariste... Mais ça en ferait encore plus si elle sortait avec l'autre chanteur.

Rhaaa ! De toute façon, ni elle ni moi ne pourrions sortir avec quelqu'un pour une simple question d'audimat… Bon, on se calme, Tobias, c'est pas le moment. Et puis écoute-toi ! Une vrai nana ! Je dois vraiment rester trop longtemps au téléphone avec Iris !

Iris, c'est ma seule vraie amie à part les BlackElfs. Je suis resté en contact avec elle et on se voit de temps en temps. C'est un peu comme ma grande sœur. Je suis sûr qu'elle plairait beaucoup à Rachel.

Et voilà ! Encore et toujours Rachel ! Heureusement que je connais le morceau tellement par cœur que je pourrais le jouer sur un pingouin lancé sur le ventre à 100 km/h dans le Sahara. Pour ça, je peux dire merci à Marco ! Il nous l'a fait répéter un nombre incalculable de fois. Je peux lui dire merci pour ça, mais aussi je préférerais que Rachel sorte avec lui plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et qui pourrait la faire souffrir. Au moins, je sais que Marco est un brave gars.

Quoique si quelqu'un faisait souffrir Rachel, je pourrais aller lui casser la gueule et la consoler elle…

BLAF ! Faute de pouvoir me mettre une vraie baffe, une baffe virtuelle devra suffire. Comment ai-je pu penser _ça_ ? Je ne suis pas macho et j'entends bien ne jamais le devenir. Non seulement Rachel déteste ça, mais, plus important, c'est un manque de respect total. Oups, pendant que je psycotais, le morceau s'est terminé. Le découvreur de talent et le producteur sont entrés, et nous ont félicités. Ils nous ont affirmé que nos textes et notre musique étaient bons, et notre interprétation aussi, même s'il fallait la retravailler un peu pour l'adapter au travail en studio.

Puis ils nous ont parlé de la possibilité de sortir un single, mais qu'il nous faudrait trouver un manageur. Ils nous ont aussi dit qu'ils pourraient nous y aider, mais de prendre notre temps, et qu'ils nous recontacteraient.

En sortant, nous étions encore un peu sous le choc, et nous avons décommandé le taxi que nos parents avaient appelé, faute de pouvoir venir nous chercher eux-même.

Nous étions en train de parler de notre rendez-vous quand soudain une voix m'interpelle :

« Tobias ! Attends-moi ! »

Je m'arrête, étonné d'entendre cette voix familière. Je me retourne et je vois en effet une jeune fille qui se dépêche de me rejoindre, ses cheveux battant son beau visage noir qui m'avait fait craquer quand j'avais douze ans.

« Iris ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! »

Je m'excuse en la prenant dans mes bras :

« Excuse-moi mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Tu as quitté New York ?

Comme tu le vois ! Ma mère a été mutée, et m'a inscrite dans ton lycée ! Oh, mais c'est le monde à l'envers, ici ! Le solitaire et ténébreux Tobias avec des amis ?

Très drôle ! Viens, je vais te présenter ! »

Je lui présente mes amis. Elle serre la main de Jake, de Rachel, de Cassie, mais quand elle tend la main à Marco, celui-ci la lui prend et lui fait un baisemain très galant servi avec un « Mademoiselle, je suis on ne peut plus enchanté de vous rencontrer » et un clin d'œil made in Marco que la plupart des filles qualifierait de 'craquant'. Iris lui fait un des sourire les plus charmeurs de son répertoire (et ce n'est pas peu dire).

Marco, quand tu auras fini ton cirque… intervint Rachel

Tu as cassé toute mon ambiance, jalouse !

Tu as tout compris, je suis jalouse. En attendant, la nuit tombe, il vaut mieux passer par le chantier, ça ira plus vite.

D'accord, on fait comme ça. Tu viens avec nous, Iris ? demande Jake.

Oui, mon appart est de ce coté.

Alors, on y va. »

Et nous sommes partis en direction du chantier, en discutant de tout et de rien.

A suivre… 

Un gros merci à nos reviewers, ça nous fait super plaisir ! Encore désolées pour l'écriture, on a écrit ce chapitre il y a un bon moment, mais malgré le temps qu'on a mis pour essayer de le retravailler, on a du mal…

Un petite review pour nous motiver ? A bientôt !

- 3 -


End file.
